


who's gonna take you home tonight, who's gonna take you home?

by macabrekawaii



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Roy Harper, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, I tag things with bottom and top so people can find fic of the roles they want to read, Jason is very enthusiastic about going down on Roy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Roy Harper is Trans, Top Jason Todd, Trans Male Character, and sex roles are meant to be broken and played with, but honestly they're both pretty switchy, no feminine language for genitals, this is a transmasc safe space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: An absolute PWP of Jason Todd going down on Roy Harper (and vice versa). A vanity project in the highest degree. Come play in this space with me.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	who's gonna take you home tonight, who's gonna take you home?

**Author's Note:**

> The world is a fucking nightmare and I wanted to treat myself to a little PWP funtimes of my fave boys fucking and since I'm projecting hard on this red devil, welp, now Roy's trans too. I'm gonna rub my transgender hands all over comics fandom and no one can stop me! 
> 
> title is from "True Trans Soul Rebel" by Against Me!

“Jason—fuck I gotta mmff—” Jason pushes Roy against the wall of their bedroom, tongue jammed down his throat, before the door even slams shut. Jason kisses hard enough to leave Roy’s lips stinging and swollen. 

“What do you gotta do Roy?” Jason mouths down Roy’s throat, sucking at his neck, leaving a trail of bruises down towards the bits of collarbone exposed by his ripped tank top. Roy smells like motor oil and cheap cologne. Jason’s head swims with it. 

“Gotta get fucked, apparently.” Roy smiles, toothy and feral as Jason bites him beside the hollow of his throat. His hands scrabble into Jason’s hair, yanking his head back, giving Roy space to bite a trail down his boyfriend’s neck himself. Roy hums with satisfaction as a particularly sharp bite draws a moan from Jason.

Jason pushes more against him and grinds his hips against Roy’s own, further shoving him into the wall. Jason is already achingly hard, his cock a thick line at the front of his jeans. Roy gasps as Jason presses against him. Jason slides a knee between Roy’s legs, pushing them apart. He moves his hand there to grip Roy through his own jeans, roughly palming him there before sliding his hand up, rucking Roy’s tank top up, thumbing the line of the v down to his hipbones where his jeans sit low. 

Jason slides his hands under Roy’s ass and Roy hops up, gets his legs around Jason, never once breaking their contact as they make out. It’s awkward—Roy’s not much shorter than Jason, but he’s all leg, so his spindly limbs wrap easily around Jason’s thicker frame. After a bit, Jason pulls back. Roy looks absolutely wrecked—cheeks crimson, pupils blown so wide only the thinnest ring of green still shows. He’s panting hard and rubbing himself against Jason’s waist as best he can while held in Jason’s arms. Jason pulls him away from the wall and strides the short distance to their bed, never breaking contact between their mouths, before tossing him down.

Roy lands on the bed with a soft thud, and looks up at Jason through his lashes. He pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it to the floor. Roy’s skin is a flush of red from his cheeks down his freckled chest, heated beneath its sparse dusting of ruddy hair. He toes off his barely-laced combat boots and kicks them off the bed. Roy spreads his legs, letting Jason see the damp already seeping through his jeans. Jason crouches at the foot of the bed, fully clothed. He leans forward and runs his hands up Roy’s legs, up his thighs, presses a thumb right against the wet denim. Roy whimpers, lets his head fall back. Jason unbuttons Roy’s jeans and drags the zipper down slow, so goddamn slow. Roy arches up into the touch, raising his hips off the bed. Jason pulls the jeans off Roy and tosses them behind him.

Roy’s boxers are soaked.

Jason leans in, noses at the damp fabric. He can smell Roy, smell how turned on he is, and the scent hits him hot and hard in his veins. He feels drunk off it, and Jason licks at the wet spot, lapping at Roy through his boxers. He runs his thumb there again and laughs as Roy shakes beneath even this barest pressure.

“C’mon Jay, come on.” Roy whines, a quick, breathy noise, as Jason pulls down his boxers. A string of moisture clings to them, dribbles down onto the bed as the fabric slides down Roy’s thighs. 

Jason pulls Roy forward, has him hitch his legs up on his shoulders, tilting his hips up. He leans down and noses at the thatch of red hair, breathes in the musky scent that’s all _Roy_. The redhead huffs out a shaky breath, feels Jason’s own ghosting over his sex. He’s already so wet, dripping down onto the sheets below him. Jason drags two fingers through it and pushes them forwards. They sink right into Roy with no resistance, just sliding right into Roy’s soft heat. He withdraws them slowly, pulling out more slick, uses his thumb to tease around Roy’s folds, painting Roy with his own arousal. 

“Jaybird, fuck.” Roy leans up on his elbows, trying to catch Jason’s eyes. Before he can, Jason dips his head down between his legs. “Goddammit.” Roy grips the sheets, almost white-knuckled, as Jason starts eating him out in earnest. 

Roy bucks against Jason’s mouth, circling his hips a bit, trying to get the angle exactly right. Jason’s hands push down on Roy and hold him firmly against the bed. 

“Baby you gotta stop squirming, I’m calling the shots tonight.” 

“Thas not fair Jaybird, come on.”

Jason smirks and rubs at Roy with his thumb while moving his other hand to lay flat against the hard planes of Roy’s abdomen, fingers brushing into his trail of red hair there.

“Just let me take care of you tonight.” He circles his thumb harder, letting a bit of nail dig in, and slides two fingers back inside, twisting them a bit. 

Roy stares down at him with glazed, dreamy eyes. “Okay.” 

Jason turns his face and mouths down Roy’s thigh, licking and sucking as he bites his way back to his destination, his fingers still fucking into his boyfriend. He gets back to his earlier work, licking around and into Roy, feeling Roy grow harder against his tongue. 

Jason pulls away from Roy, his mouth glistening, and grins lewd and filthy. “Baby you taste like heaven.” 

“Don’t say shit like that. Jeez.” But Roy’s blushing, turning his head against the cool sheets, arching into Jason’s every touch. 

Jason crooks his fingers just so, pressing up and into Roy’s body. He presses his tongue flat against Roy’s wet folds and laves upwards, sucking against his stiff cock, drawing it into his mouth. Roy comes with a shout, gushing past Jason’s lips. Jason groans as his mouth floods with Roy’s pleasure. He reaches down, palms his own aching dick through his jeans. He’s still licking at Roy, can feel Roy’s thighs shaking on either side of his head, but Jason does not let up. Instead, he finally undoes his pants, pulls his cock out, and strokes himself. He’s sure the moan that escapes him on the first touch can be felt all the way through Roy, who keeps bucking against his face, trying to writhe away. Jason reaches up with one arm and hooks it over Roy’s hips, holding him tightly in place. Jason keeps mouthing at Roy, dipping his tongue inside him, lapping into him. His other hand strokes himself, slowly at first, but then Roy lets out a whine and it’s all Jason can do not to come right then. He strokes himself quicker, twisting over the head of his dick with every pass. 

“Jay…. Jay stop I can’t—hhngh—” Roy is absolutely trembling now as Jason sucks at him, buries his face in him, moaning alongside every flick of his tongue. 

Jason feels himself reeling towards his climax, his dick impossibly hard in his hand. He lets go for a moment, slides his fingers back into Roy, fucks him rough and fast, still holding him in place against his face with his other arm. Roy makes a strangled sound and comes again, arching up off the bed, kicking his feet trying to get himself away from Jason’s mouth. Finally, Jason relents, lets Roy’s spent body drop down against the bed. He pulls back and strokes himself with abandon, fingers slick with Roy’s second orgasm. 

“Oh my god Jaybird you’re a mess holy shit how are you so hot this has gotta be fucking illegal.” Roy pushes his sweaty hair off his face, sits up on his elbows again and takes Jason in. The only word that comes to Roy’s mind is _debauched_. He watches Jason touch himself, transfixed.

“You got a way with words there, Roy.” Jason’s voice is hoarse, like he’s been screaming rather than too busy to speak. He moans as his hand glides over the head of his cock, spreading the precome down his shaft.

“Let me, please?” Roy looks at Jason, well, at Jason’s dick, and licks his lips.

Jason lets go of himself. He pulls his shirt over his head and stands off the bed a moment to kick off his shoes and slide off his jeans. He has nothing underneath. Jason climbs back up onto the bed and spreads his legs, leaning back just a bit. His cock stands alert, liquid beading at the tip at the sight of Roy watching him. 

“Buffet’s open.”

“Oh I’m the shit-talker huh?” Roy crawls over to Jason and takes his dick into his mouth with little fanfare. 

“It’s better when you can’t.” Jason thrusts forward into Roy’s mouth, feels the other man groan around his dick as he just lets him slide all the way in. If Roy ever had a gag reflex, Jason sure didn’t know about it.

Roy’s hands find Jason’s thighs and he grips him hard, holding himself steady. Jason pumps his hips, sliding in and out of Roy’s throat. Tears well at the corner of Roy’s eyes, stinging. He leans forward and holds himself unmoving, allowing himself to be face-fucked. Jason snaps his hips, thrusting hard. Drool pools out the edges of Roy’s mouth as Jason pushes his length deep into Roy’s throat. The feeling is so good, so so good, too good. Jason fists his hand into Roy’s hair, nails scraping his scalp. He yanks him back, pulling Roy off his dick. 

“Mmmm more.” Roy hums, runs his tongue over his abused lips, smiling, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Ask nicely baby.” Jason’s panting, gripping the base of his cock with one hand, still holding Roy back with the other, trying his fucking best not to come just at the sight of Roy. Roy looks completely blissed out, pink tongue laying against his bottom lip, like he’s just waiting for Jason to slide back in.

“Aw Jay, don’t make me beg.” Roy whines a little and runs his fingers through his hair when Jason lets him go.

“I’m not making you do anything kitten, you know you want to ask me for this cock _real nice_.”

Roy makes a soft noise, in the back of his throat, like he’s trying not to let out something louder.

“Now you’re gonna ask me, or I’m going to put it away.”

“Please.” Roy’s voice is quiet. “Please let me suck you off.” 

“You can do better than that.” Jason reaches up to Roy’s hair again, tangles the red strands up into a fist, and pulls him back, just a little bit, just enough that Roy can feel the tension at his roots, know he has nowhere to go. Jason leans up a bit, lets the head of his dick brush ever so lightly against Roy’s mouth, painting his lips. Roy strains forward but quickly has his head snapped back with a firm yank of his hair. Jason reaches with his other hand and slides his thumb into Roy’s mouth before pulling it out with a wet pop.

“Fuck Jay, what do you fucking want?” Roy is grinding down against the bed, the heel of his palm digging into himself. 

“I want you to ask me _nicely_.” Jason growls and twists Roy’s hair. Roy looks at him with wide eyes, the tears resting at the edges finally flowing free. Roy grins. 

“Oh! Oh. Oh yeah. Yeah uh please Jaybird I wanna suck your dick, please, I want you to come down my throat, please I need you.” Jason rubs his dick along Roy’s tongue, looks down at him with dark eyes. Roy laps at Jason as best he can but keeps talking. “I need you to fuck my throat, I love feeling you choking me with your cock. I’m so empty without you. I need you so far down my throat I can't smell anything but you for a week. Don’t you wanna shut me up?” Roy looks up at Jason, eyes wet and sparkling. 

“Good boy.” Jason coos and slides back into Roy’s hot mouth. For it, Roy looks like the cat who ate the canary, which is probably a terrible metaphor during oral sex, but the shit-eating grin on Roy’s face is making hit hard for him to get any suction going. Jason pulls at his hair again and Roy sucks in sincerity, letting his tongue slide out just a bit, easing the way for Jason to move back down his throat. The angle is a bit tricky with Jason’s hand in his hair, holding his head steady, but Roy relaxes into it, relishing the feel of Jason heavy on his tongue. 

It isn’t long before Jason’s hips are stuttering and his pace quickens. Roy can hardly breathe, hardly think about anything beyond Jason’s dick slamming into his mouth. The only sounds are small grunts of pleasure as Jason rocks his hips, the wet slide of his length into Roy’s mouth, and the soft choke as Roy tries to let himself be fucked, let himself be thoroughly thoroughly used by Jason. 

Jason comes down Roy’s throat with his name on his lips, a half-moan of “Roy, fuck. You’re perfect.” 

Jason lets go of Roy’s hair and just lets himself flop boneless onto the bed beside him. Roy immediately grabs him and pulls Jason against his body, resting his head on the larger man’s shoulder. He pets at his dark hair, presses a soft kiss against his temple where it sprouts white. Jason sighs into the touch. 

“Shouldn’t I be doing that to you?”

“Do we do anything right, Jaybird?”

“Pretend I made an outlaws joke,” Jason yawns, “but you sucked my brain out through my dick.”

“Yeah okay, like you had one.” Roy kisses at Jason’s sweat-soaked hairline again. He feels warm all over, and not just where he's holding Jason's body against his own. Roy throws a leg over Jason's hip and keeps petting at his hair, raking his nails at his scalp a bit. He rubs his face into Jason's hair, smiling against the side of his head. 

Jason lets his eyes slip closed, and curls into Roy's radiant warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP HERE'S ME LAYING OUT ALL MY KINKS ON THE TABLE LIKE A FUCKIN DECK OF MAGIC CARDS. Hope y'all enjoyed please kudos and comment if you did as it nourishes my very soul during these hellscape times. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
